PulsarHeartbeat
by myvantage84
Summary: Quistis was originally dispatched to ensure Seifer stayed alive until his trial. Her initial mission is only smaller piece of a greater puzzle, but this time, Quistis will become one of the darker pieces...Quistis/Seifer
1. Prolouge

_Authors Note: I don't own any thing from Final Fantasy VIII, SquareEnix's stuff, not mine, hence me being poor and---what? You don't wan't to hear my sob story? Get to the beginning of the actually story you said? Fine, okay...please review, please should I continue this story???_

_Reflect on your childhood..._

_Your sensation..._

_Your words..._

_Your emotions..._

_Time..._

_It will not wait..._

_no matter..._

_how hard you hold on…_

_It escapes you..._

_and..._

_...I can't disappear yet..._

___________________________________________________________________________

Pulsar/Heartbeat

___________________________________________________________________________

Prologue...

She leaned over him, gazing down at his chiseled features, relaxed in sleep, dark brows and eyelashes the only softness against the jagged planes of his face. Her eyes traced the edge of his hairline as her fingers longed to weave themselves through his thick golden hair. She closed her eyes; near enough to pick up his scent, familiar and intoxicating, but laced with sadness and desperation. He had been on the run, chased by inner and outer demons alike.

She wished she could help him, she wished he would let her. But his rejection of her and everything she stood for had been total and complete.

So now she just studied him in the darkness of early morning. He wasn't her brother, at least not by blood, but she still cared for him in her own way. Upon waking, he would never know she had been there, keeping a silent vigil over him as she had many nights for the past eleven weeks. He never sensed her, his subconscious so used to her presence that she seemed like a mere extension of his surroundings. He would awaken surprised some mornings as wounds and bruises miraculously disappeared. He had gotten used to it even if he hadn't figured out why it happened.

Foster brother, problematic student, fearsome enemy, and now: sole charge. Not to mention the reflection of her uttermost failure. Quistis looked down at the sleeping man. She knew him too well. He tucked his towering pride close to his chest, and he would not accept any type of help, especially hers. Not that it would stop her from trying. The dark circles around her eyes a testament to her resolve, she silently rose to leave. He would be waking soon.

_11 Weeks ago…_

_It was only a few days since the fall of the cruel sorceress, Ultimecia, when she was called to the headmaster's office. Quistis leaned against the wall of the elevator tapping her fingers against the paneling. It was obvious the headmaster would want a full report of what happened. Figuring that, the ever-organized young woman had typed up her account of the events of the last four months. She had briefly looked it over before leaving her dorm._

_Often she wished the nightmare had never happened, but her mercenary training kept her focused on the future and the challenges that would await her. She and her comrades were now well respected, and Quistis was in high demand for many of the incoming requests for Seed that had already been pouring in._

_Everyone else was relieved, happy, and excited about the future, but Quistis could not help but feel anxious, even scared. She had woken up in a cold sweat from dark dreams of bloody shores and exploding stars. Dr. Kadowaki had told her she was most likely dealing with post traumatic stress from the battles during the war. The doctor had suggested the uneasy Seed relax and meditate to help her handle it better._

_Quistis, however, wasn't so sure it was merely stress. Her fingers instinctively fisted as the scars on her arm flared briefly. Her vision was suddenly awash in darkness, then seared with a painfully bright light. The discomposed Seed put her free hand against the side of the elevator. Taking a deep breath the young mercenary fought to steady herself._

_The elevator stopped on the third floor and a calm and collected Quistis stepped out, her written account propped smartly against her side. She entered the office prepared to give her report on the events surrounding the defeat of Ultimecia only to stop short when she realized it was Edea Krammer and not the headmaster standing behind Cid's desk. She had been facing the window and turned slowly around to regard Quistis._

_"My dear Quistis," the raven haired woman said softly as she turned toward Quistis._

_"Matron," Quistis answered the woman who had been the closest thing to her mother. The sorceress smiled and extended her hands beckoning. Quistis went to her and Edea enfolded her foster child into a tight embrace._

_"Quisty you must do something for me." Edea whispered in her ear._

_Quistis had no defense that would be able to contend with Edea's soft plea. Even as the nature of her request caused all the blood to drain from Quistis' face, the blonde Seed still found herself nodding in agreement to Edea's request. Cid had come in later assuring her that she would be paid her regular Seed wages even though this particular mission wasn't the usual type of contract._

_Quistis left the headmaster's office with her heart in her throat. Seifer. Her mission was Seifer. Track him down and make sure he came to no harm until the trials. That was Edea's request._

_Quistis left and went to her dorm room to pack._

_Trials were twelve weeks away._


	2. I

Author's Note: I don't own anything from FFVIII...and I can't think of anything witty to say either…so on with the story. Please read and review!

___________________________________________________________________

Pulsar/Heartbeat

_____________________________________________________________________

**I.**

Seifer didn't open his eyes right away. He was loath to part with the feeling of stillness that lingered in the morning no matter how hellish the previous night had been. Just a few more minutes of peace, just another moment of hope -- it was just enough, like the breath pressed into a drowning man. It was enough to keep a heart beating, a fluttering pulse. Some mornings he could still taste his salvation on his lips, cool and salty, with just the hint of vanilla.

What happens to a man who gets everything he wants? What happens to a man who finds out that what he wants will ultimately destroy him? What happens to that man when he sees his long sought after dream slowly crumble into his darkest nightmare?

_He thinks too damn much,_ Seifer thought as he opened his eyes to stare at the dark ceiling.

Seifer didn't ponder and brood. He _acted_--but when his soul was shackled by the one he trusted most, all he could _do_ was _think_.

It was strange being possessed by the future sorceress Ultimecia. At fist she didn't control him directly- it was more a compulsion to act by a force that drove him with single minded purpose. Later, there would be periods of blankness and other times it would seem Seifer was having out of body experiences.

It was during those times when Seifer could do nothing but think; circles of anger, confusion, and condemnation. He knew what it was to be alone. Now he was hated, perhaps the most hated man alive. He had considered death, but was temperamentally unsuited to the possibility of giving _anyone_ the satisfaction of saying whatever they wanted over his cold body.

So he lived a strange half life, navy blue hat pulled low on his head, his old grey trench coat stuffed deep in a duffle bag, out of sight but not discarded. Fortunately, work was plentiful as the lunar cry created an instant demand for anyone trained enough to deal with the overwhelming monster populations.

So he fought, ate, slept; rinse and repeat. He rarely drank, the alcohol burdening him with waking visions of every life wrenched away by his unwilling hands. Seifer shook his head to ward off the pain of remembering. He was still thinking too much. The restless mercenary had enough of that to last a lifetime. Getting out of bed he walked to the window.

The faint scent of lilac and vanilla still permeated the air of the stark hotel room, while rain pelted against the window overlooking the Dollet coast. It was perfect sleeping weather Seifer thought as he yawned. Perhaps a few extra minutes of sleep were in order.

A banging on the door ripped away any chance of that. A pair of jade eyes turned toward the entrance wishing violence to the person on the other side. Seifer strolled over to the door and flung it open.

"What the hell do you want?" he yelled at the figure poised with one large fist ready to knock again.

"Hey Seifer, you up? I found some work ya know?" Raijin's familiar form stood at the door, completely unperturbed by Seifer's outburst.

"What's the gig?" Seifer asked his friend as he walked back into his room.

"The usual. Kill some monsters."

"Where at?" Seifer asked as he pulled a tank over his head, and clicked open his case containing Hyperion.

"Plains just up north,"

With his usual smirk Seifer loaded his gun and turned toward his friend.

"Ready to go?" Raijin asked spinning his staff and flexing his substantial muscles.

"I was born ready." Seifer said swinging his gunblade over his shoulder.

The dust rose in great swollen clouds on the dry, barren plains of Dollet as three motor bikes crossed the fields. Halting to a stop Seifer dismounted with Raijin and Fujin right behind him.

"Is this the place?" Seifer asked turning toward Fujin.

The silver haired woman opened a map and gestured emphatically. "HERE."

Raijin looked around and shared a quick look with Seifer. "There ain't no monsters here, man."

"Not yet," Seifer said, "But if Fuu says they're…"

The three mercenaries were interrupted by a pair of basilisks. Despite starting at a disadvantage the battle was quickly won.

Fujin frowned as she swiftly kicked an unsuspecting Raijin in the shin. "ALERT?"

"I forgot to junction it, ya know? Go easy on me!" Raijin pleaded as he rubbed an aching leg.

Seifer didn't bother to hide his trademark smirk.

The rest of the day was busy, if relatively routine. Normally, it was like that. Fujin would set up the contract and collect the bounty. Her penchant for using as few words as possible turned out to be rather useful during negotiations. If a fee wasn't to her liking, she said a simple 'NO' (or 'INSULTING' if it was _really_ low) and turned to leave. For the monster infested cities where they lived, a contractor swiftly saw the error of his ways and offered the silver haired mercenary more money.

Seifer looked back at his best friends. They were both silent as if deep in thought. Seifer couldn't help but compare this to the laughing camaraderie they used to have. Oh well, everything changes.

Unnoticed by the trio, a solitary figure stood alone on the bluffs. Stray wisps of long pale hair blew about her face as she lowered a pair of binoculars.

Seifer waved goodbye to Raijin and Fujin as they drove off, Raijin, as always, was hungry. He and Fujin went to see about dinner while Seifer went directly to the hotel. He tried to keep a low profile, he and his posse moving to a different town every couple of weeks. The three had been in Dollet for nearly a month, though. The money was good, but Seifer thought it might be a good idea to move on soon. There was work everywhere.

Seifer pulled his bike in beside the Dollet hotel and slid the keys in his pocket as he pushed the door open. Seeing a small crowd gathered by the front desk, he deviated from his path to the steps to see what was going on.

Everyone was looking up at the television mounted above the service desk. A dignified looking man with salt and pepper hair was reading from a sheet. Seifer stopped to listen.

"…is hereby being classified as the Second Sorceress War.." the man was saying, "Many are calling for the execution of sorceress Edea Krammer, who claims innocence and is being shielded by Balamb Garden for the time being. Still at large is Seifer Almasy, the sorceresses' knight, and the actual perpetrator of countless atrocities including the devastating missile attack on Trabia Garden, the overthrow of Galbadia Garden, the airborne attack on Balamb Garden as well as the occupation…"

Seifer sucked in a breath as he carefully backed away from the desk. Praying that no one could hear how loud his heart was beating he pulled down his navy hat self-consciously. He walked briskly to the stairwells and quickly pushed open the glass door. It slammed behind him, causing the nervous fugitive to jump. He checked behind his back just in time to see a picture of his face flash on the television screen.

He fled up the carpeted stairs taking two at a time until he reached the fourth floor. Checking that the hallway was empty he dashed toward his room and quickly inserted the key card. With all possible speed he stuffed all his belongings into a duffle bag and exited the room.

Ding. The elevator signaled as Seifer headed back toward the stairs.

"Hey you!" a voice shouted, "Stop right there!"

Seifer looked over his shoulder. Several men were coming out of the elevator. The former knight sized them up and frowned. He could take them, but it would be awkward trying to wield Hyperion in the narrow hallway—he needed more space.

Seifer took off down the hallway and heading back down the stairwell. He heard the door open and footfalls right above him. Suddenly angry voices floated up from below him. Cutting his descent short, he plowed through the door to the second floor.

"Another goddam hallway!" he sneered, as he ran down it looking for a way out.

Ding. The elevator signaled again. "There he is! Stop him!" the first man who got off the elevator shouted.

Seifer stopped and backtracked toward the stairs. Just then the stairwell door burst open and a cacophony of loud, upset voices joined the ones heading form the elevator.

He was cornered. Looking around desperately, he saw no way out. An idea struck him. The mercenary threw his duffel bag toward the nearest mob. It landed a few feet away. Seifer ignited a fire spell on it and the group hastily backed away. The elevator group also slowed their pursuit as they eyed the dangerous fugitive suspiciously.

Seifer turned around and around. _Nowhere_ _to go, just a long hallway of doors_-- _wait a sec_, the mercenary thought, and with a smug expression he slammed his heel into the nearest room door. It tore off its hinges and Seifer ran into the room. An older couple huddled against the far wall, shocked and terrified. Seifer crossed to the window and opened it, estimating the distance to the ground. Loud noises of pursuit sounded from the hallway.

"The hotel service here really sucks," he remarked to the couple and with an insolent salute, he jumped out of the second floor window.


	3. II

Author's Note: I don't own anything from FFVIII…here's 2, thank you for your reviews they truly help with my approval complex…um yeah…anyway please continue to read and review if you like the story. Even if I often say random things in my author's note.

___________________________________________________________________________

Pulsar/Heartbeat

___________________________________________________________________________

II.

The blonde woman standing on the cliff lowered her binoculars and pulled an errant wisp of hair behind her ear. She was dressed casually in a pair of khaki cargo pants and a form fitting camisole of pale pink strung through with brown leather cords. Despite the warm weather her arms were covered with crimson colored detachable sleeves that nearly reached her shoulders. She shielded her indigo hued eyes against the glare of the setting sun. It looked like her charge was done for the day as three motorbikes speed away.

Quistis made her way back to a parked jeep and hoisted herself in. Turning the key in the ignition she revved up the engine. Waiting a few extra minutes for the motorbikes to outdistance her, the ever-cautious Seed put the vehicle in drive and headed back toward town.

Switching on the radio, she tuned into the news. Since the recent lunar cry, when Adel's tomb had fallen from its orbit, television and radio frequencies were usable again, making global communication easier. The news announcer came on "…we now bring coverage from the Peace Summit in Esther…" and a new voice filtered in: "After several days of meeting, leaders and representatives of various countries and states have released an initial report on the events following the appointment of Sorceress Edea Krammer as Galbadia's ambassador. It is hereby being classified as the Second Sorceress War, or SWII. Many are calling for the execution of Sorceress Edea Krammer…"

Quistis listened with growing alarm as the report indicted Seifer and called for the immediate capture of the ex-Knight. _Why didn't Garden warn me?_ The young woman thought to herself. _Perhaps they had their hands full trying to protect Edea_. As the announcer continued to list the crimes committed by her former student, Quistis pressed down harder on the gas. Her knuckles white on the steering wheel, she pulled into the city and made a beeline to the hotel where Seifer had been staying at. She pulled up just in time to see a black-clad figure wielding a gunblade jump out of a second story window.

_Guardian's fury and Hyne's shattered tears,_ Quistis thought. _That hardheaded, impulsive fool! A window?_ She sped up her jeep until she was right behind the fleeing fugitive. When she was right on his heels she banged on the horn to get his attention. Seifer threw a quick glance over his shoulder and abruptly stopped to turn fully around as the driver's face registered.

"Instructor?" Seifer said as disbelief, shock, and anger registered simultaneously on his face.

Quistis reached across the jeep and pushed the passenger side door open. "Get in!" she commanded.

Seifer looked at the door, then her, and shook his head. "I think I'll take my chances on foot," he yelled and ran off cutting into a narrow alley that led to the next street.

The frustrated Seed groaned as she lifted herself out of her jeep, leaving the vehicle idling as she followed after the man. "Seifer, wait!" she called as she ran down the alley behind him. Suddenly she found a sword tip at her neck as a large arm wrapped around her stomach.

"Don't you _dare_ move." A rough voice whispered right against her ear.

The captured woman went stock still, as the instincts to struggle and fight warred against her need to keep her charge in one place.

"Let me go _right now_, Seifer." She stated through gritted teeth.

"Or what? You'll report me to the headmaster?" he mocked, his voice low and gravelly, as his lips continued to move against her ear. His free arm still gripped the middle of her body with a painfully firm hold.

"Look Seifer, I can help you." Quistis said as she struggled to draw breath. Her former student's close proximity and tight clutch made her breathing labored and uneven.

"Help me?" Seifer hissed. "Yeah, help me right into a pair of handcuffs and ankle shackles…"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Quistis said managing to convey her exasperation despite feeling dizzy and slightly feverish. "I am telling you the truth, Garden…"

"Shut the hell up, Trepe," he interrupted heatedly. "I will _never_ go back to Garden. Peri…" the sound of loud voices cut off the mercenary's angry rant. Coming from the other side of the alley, the voices drew nearer.

Quistis felt the grip around her waist slacken before she was propelled around to find herself pressed between a wall and six foot three inches of rock-hard adrenaline pumped male. She could feel every muscle in his body, stretched taut and ready. Her own body quivered slightly as she felt the powerful, rapid beating of his heart against her jaw. She craned her neck to look up at his face. He was paying no attention to her as he looked toward the street where the voices were coming from. He had her effectively trapped for the time being, so she sought to reason with him.

"You can only get so far on foot," she said softly. Seifer jerked his gaze down as if just remembering that she was there. The voices passed by the alley, taking no notice of the two people hovering in the shadows.

"Fine," Seifer snarled. "I'll ride with you, but not back to Garden."

"Alright," Quistis said with a sigh of relief. "Would you kindly unhand me? My jeep is back the way I came."

Seifer looked down at her, noting the closeness of their bodies. A lazy grin spread across his face. "You know most girls would kill to be in the spot your in."

The blonde woman rolled her eyes. "Is that so? I heard most girls would kill themselves if the were in the spot I'm in." Quistis replied tartly.

"I'm sure your _expert_ handling of the male ego has kept you quite popular among the male cadets. Do you use your whip when they don't bow?" Seifer asked as he took a step back from her.

Quistis glowered at him. "You haven't changed at all, Seifer," she said derisively as she stalked away. Returning to her vehicle she lifted herself in and put her seat belt on.

Seifer followed behind her, stopping in front of the jeep and folding his arms across his chest. "Move over, your highness."

"I beg your pardon?" Quistis asked.

"What? Is Garden's little prodigy hard of hearing? I said _move over_. I'm driving." He answered as he moved toward the driver's side.

Quistis put her hands on the steering wheel and shook her head. "There is no way in the world…"

The argument was cut short by the approaching mob from the hotel. Quistis barely had enough time to get herself to the other side of the jeep before Seifer had jumped in and taken the vehicle out of neutral. The surprised Seed was slammed back into her seat as the jeep kicked into drive and took off.

"What are you doing? You can't drive this fast!" Quistis said as she fumbled with her seat belt.

"Watch me, Quisty." He said looking over at her with a grin on his face and jade eyes glinting.

_Guardians' fury he was enjoying this_. The young woman heard a blaring sound and she looked over her shoulder.

The pair were being followed by Dollet soldiers in an army issued SUV. "We've got soldiers behind us!" Quistis said urgently to her fellow runaway.

"No shit, really?" Seifer said in a tone dripping with sarcasm. "Let's see if they can keep up."

With that, the resourceful mercenary shifted gears speeding the jeep up as it flew over the cobblestone streets. "Hold on, Instructor!" he said and abruptly came to a screeching halt doing a 180 and pivoting the machine directly toward the Dollet soldiers.

Quistis heart lurched as Seifer continued to head directly toward the SUV at a phenomenally fast speed. "Seifer," she said, breathless with fear, "What are you _doing_?"

"Don't worry Quisty," he said taking his eyes off the road to give her an amused look. "Trust me, Dollet soldiers are complete wimps."

True to his words, the Dollet military SUV veered out of the path of the oncoming jeep. Seifer gave the lot his middle finger as he passed. "See I told ya'."

He said turning back toward the frightened woman.

"Ah shit." He said.

Quistis was passed out cold.


	4. III

Author's note: I don't own anything from FFVIII. Here is the next chapter, please, please, read and review if you like it (or if you don't).

________________________________________

Pulsar/Heartbeat

_________________________________________

III.

It was raining as Seifer crossed the debris strewn walkway toward the abandoned fisherman's hut. The ex-Knight was well acquainted with many places like the shack, beneath the notice of prying eyes.

Shifting the unconscious woman's weight he shoved the door open with his shoulder and went inside. The place was dark and silent as water dripped in from the roof. The shutters banged open as the wind blew incessantly outside.

Seifer looked around the hut. In the corner was a cot that looked dry, if a little dirty. He walked over and dropped his former instructor on it. Wiping the water from his face he set off to find something to cover her with. A few minutes later he found a ratty blanket and a bit of tarp.

He threw it on her and went across the room to sit down. The drenched mercenary pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open. It blinked a few times before playing an incomprehensible message and then it promptly turned off.

Leaning back his banged his head against the wall before getting up to pace the room. How did he get himself into this mess? He looked across the room at the blonde woman who had not yet awakened. Why didn't he leave her when she fell unconscious? Drop her off and take her pretty jeep; that was the plan. He could have already been several hundred miles away by now.

Seifer shook his head. It was useless to consider it now, what was done was done. He would have to wait until his cell phone dried in order to call Rai to plan his next move. Settling back down, he crossed his arms to wait. The day's events caught up to him as he felt the aftereffects of his adrenaline powered flight. The tired man found himself nodding off.

"_What's your name sweetheart?" a soft voice asked as an equally soft touch brushed a lock of hair back from his brow._

_The young boy crosses his arms and gave the woman kneeling across from him a distrustful glare. "Seifer. Seifer Almasy."_

_The woman smiled; a slight uplifting of the mouth that made her eyes crinkle. She had kind eyes, he observed. "I'm called Matron, Seifer. Would you like to take a look around your new home?" The woman called Matron proffered a hand to the young boy. Seifer hesitated a moment, but then he took it._

_His eyes lit up as he took in the lighthouse, the beach, the fields full of flowers and the dozens of children laughing in the spray of the ocean. "Would you like to meet some of the other children?" Matron asked. Seifer shrugged, trying hard not to appear too enthusiastic. "I guess…"_

_The petite woman led him outside the house to the porch._

_A blonde girl wearing a pair of enormous glasses was sitting astride a fallen pillar scribbling furiously on a piece of scrap paper. Sitting beside her was a dark haired girl while another little girl was hoping from one foot to the other. They all looked up as Matron and Seifer approached._

"_Good morning, my girls," The raven haired woman said with an affectionate smile. _

"_Good morning Matron!" a chorus of high pitched voices greeted her._

"_Where are the boys at?" Matron said looking around._

_The girl with the large glasses looked up. "I sent them down to the beach to collect stones for our sand fortress." she said matter-of-factly. She tipped her head to one side as she noticed Seifer standing next to Matron. "Is he the new one from Galbadia?" she asked inclining her head toward the young boy._

_Matron looked down at the boy standing next to her. "Yes. Seifer, honey, These are some of my girls, Quisty…" she said indicating the girl with the big glasses, "…Xu," she said pointing to the dark haired girl sitting next to her, "…and Selphie," she said putting her arm around the girl hopping on one foot. "Girls, this is Seifer. Quisty, could you take Seifer to meet the boys? The rest of you can help me with lunch." _

_The girl nodded brusquely and jumped down from her pillar. "Come with me," she said grabbing the young boy's arm. Seifer stayed put as he scowled at the girl. When he didn't move she swiveled around to face him. Her bright blue eyes, magnified by her oversized glasses, regarded him in puzzlement. "Why aren't you coming?" she asked, miffed._

_Seifer felt an anger he couldn't really explain. Who was this girl to tell him what to do and where to go? She didn't even look any older than he was. He looked back to the woman called Matron who was smiling tenderly at him._

"_It's okay, Seifer. Go with Quisty, she'll take you to meet the other boys." Matron coaxed._

_Seifer reluctantly allowed himself to be pulled down the path toward the beach. _

"_So you're from Galbadia right?" the blonde girl was asking, "Is it true that it's always night there? I heard you can get sick from not having enough daylight."_

_Seifer frowned; sick from the nighttime? "That's stupid," he countered, "You can't get sick from the nighttime!"_

"_It is not stupid! Matron told me boys and girls need sunlight in order to grow and get strong."_

_Seifer fell silent. If Matron said boys and girls needed sunlight then it was probably true._

_Quisty quickly filled the silence with another question. "Did your parents die in the war?"_

_Seifer ground his teeth as the nature of her question caused dark feelings to well up in the pit of his stomach. "It was just me and my older brother, then he died in the war. I was with my aunt and uncle for awhile, but then they didn't want me no more."_

_The blonde girl nodded and stared at him through her too-large glasses. Her gaze was intense; it was as if she weren't just looking at him but into him. Seifer felt like a small bug under a microscope._

"_Where are your parents?" he asked. Quisty shrugged. "I don't remember them, I was too young when I got here, and Matron won't tell me about them."_

"_Oh."_

_The two children walked in silence until they reached a group of boys playing in the surf. Quisty went ahead of him and waved. _

_The young girl put her hands on her hips. "Cormick, Irvine, and Aidan! I told you to get some rocks for our fortress! You don't have any!"_

"_Aww come on Quisty we were gonna get them in a minute!" the auburn boy said guiltily._

_The little blonde girl huffed and threw her hands up in the air. "Matron's making lunch," she said, "And this is the new kid, Seifer."_

_The oldest of the boys came forward. He looked Seifer up and down and his lip curled up in a sneer. _

"_Listen up. Here's how it is. All new kids gotta do what the older ones say. Right now you can get Quisty the stuff for her fortress. I'm too busy."_

_Seifer returned the sneer. "No. Don't nobody tell me what to do."_

"_Oh yeah?" The oldest boy started toward Seifer, hostility written on his face. The younger boy balled his hands into fists._

"_Stop it right now!" Quisty interrupted, interposing herself between the two boys. "Cormick, if Matron catches you fighting again you'll go to bed with no dinner!"_

"_Shut up Quistis," the older boys shouted and shoved her out of the way. The rest was a blur to Seifer. All he remembered was pounding on Cormick and Quisty frantically trying to pull him off the older boy._

_She must have been successful because eventually they were walking down the beach, Seifer sporting a busted lip and Quisty telling him off._

"_Why didn't you just listen?" her voice finally cut through his anger._

"_Nobody tells me what to do. So stop bossing me around." he shouted at her._

_Quisty got in front of him and put her hands on her hips again. "I'm just trying to help you!" she shouted back at him._

"_I don't want your help. You're not my mama."_

_Quisty reeled back as if struck. Emotions played in swift succession across her face until finally falling in to a bland look of quiet derision. "Fine." she said, stalking off in the opposite direction._

"Seifer?"

Seifer slowly blinked as a pale face and sapphire eyes swam into his focus. "Quisty?"

The woman leaning over him gave him a slight smile, and Seifer found himself wondering where her glasses were. Slowly the mercenary lifted himself to his elbows and Quistis pulled away.

"Fine time to wake up, Trepe." He said yawning. "What the hell happened to you?"

Quistis looked down, her pale skin flushing. "I guess I…er…fainted…are you alright?"

"No." He said as his stomach growled, "I'm hungrier than a starving dog."

Quistis frowned at the man. "You can't keep going like this Seifer. Eventually someone's going to catch up to you. You know, a lot of people want you dead."

"But my dear Instructor," he said mockingly, "I'm used to it. Survival of the fittest, see?"

"Is this," Quistis asked, indicated her surroundings, "What you call surviving Seifer? Always on the move, always looking over your shoulder, squatting in abandoned dilapidated buildings?" she asked. "You're better than this!"

He rose and closed the distance between himself and the young woman quickly enough to make her step back and gasp.

"What the hell do you know about anything, Trepe? Last time I checked you and your precious Garden had me on the top of your most wanted list."

The woman shook her head. "That's not true, Seifer. None of us wanted to see you hurt. Why don't you just come with me back to Garden? You'll be safe there until your trial, and I'm sure Matron…"

Seifer cut her off, covering her mouth with his hand. "Don't ever mention that name in my presence, Quistis. Ever." He said very softly. The woman's eyes widened and she nodded.

Seifer removed his hand and stared at the woman looking back at him. Quistis had always been the easiest one for him to read. Though she was fiercely intelligent, she always wore her emotions on her sleeve.

For her, everything was personal. When he was a cadet, he had prided himself on how fast he could get a reaction out of his inexperienced Instructor. He knew how to upset her and how to make her doubt herself. But he wondered now, when did he learn how to manipulate her so easily?

The pregnant silence between them lengthened until both were startled by a loud ringing. Seifer checked around and picked up his now dry cell phone and flipped it open.

"What?" he asked.

"Seifer, is that you, man? We've been trying to call you for hours ya' know?" Raijin's voice said from the other end.

"My phone got wet, had to wait for it to dry. Is Fuu with you?"

"Yeah we saw the news; it's being broadcast all over. Everyone's looking for you. Got a big bounty on your head."

"Shit."

"Me and Fuu, we can meet up with you. Fuu said she got your stuff from the hotel but it's a bit burned up ya' know?"

"Got caught in a tight situation. How about you guys head to Timber? I'll meet you just outside the train station."

"Right boss. 48 hours Timber train station."

"Yeah, bring some money too. I'm out."

"Got it."

Seifer closed the phone and got up. "Come on. Were leaving"

"Wait a second. What makes you think I'm going with you anywhere?" Quistis asked putting her hands on her hips.

Seifer gave her an insolent smirk and lifted the keys to her jeep out of his pocket. "Timber's the nearest town, and it's a long walk."

Quistis groaned and followed Seifer out of the hut.


	5. IV

Author's Note: Now so your back/from outer space/just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon you face…um yeah…last update 4/09? Really?

You have my full permission to flame me! And I don't own anything from FFVIII it belongs to SquareEnix.

Pulsar/Heartbeat

IV.

The sky continued its unrelenting downpour. The vast sheets of rain turned the firmament a deep, foreboding grey, and robbed Timber's lively green forests and grasslands of their vibrant luster. The water pellets beat across the window in a comforting rhythm, obscuring all but the most immediate surroundings. It was difficult for Quistis to remain on guard with the alluring illusion of safety. It seemed surreal to her that she was actually in fact on the run with a dangerous, and possibly deranged, fugitive.

Seifer took the winding highways far past the speed limit. Despite his reckless velocity he was a competent driver.

"What will do when you get to Timber?" Quistis asked.

"I was thinking of turning myself in to the authorities and asking to be hanged by my…"

"Seifer!" Quistis interrupted the driver. "Please spare me your crude remarks! What will you do?"

Seifer's mouth slid up slightly as he gave Quistis a sidelong glance. "First I get rid of you and take your pretty jeep! This thing really has some power!"

Quistis huffed. "You won't get far in a stolen vehicle, Seifer. In fact you won't get far period. You are wanted. Your likeness has graced every television and web terminal between here and Esther."

She noticed a tic working in the jaw of her companion and resolved not to be so abrasive with the man who was driving her jeep.

"Mind your own business, Quistis. I can take care of myself." Seifer said shortly as he took a turn fast enough to make his passenger wince.

Quistis wisely bit back a sharp retort. Some remarks would have to wait until a certain ex-Knight was not behind the wheel of a two ton vehicle. The lovely Seed frowned in thought. She would eventually have to make contact with Garden, and let the headmaster know that her mission had been severely compromised.

Even if she could convince Seifer, it was definitely not a good idea to bring him back to Garden. Balamb students had been injured during the assault on their Garden, not to mention the students and faculty of Trabia who had died during the missile launch.

Quistis struggled further to figure out a safe place for the angry fugitive. Balamb? FH? Galbadia? Her heart began to beat faster. Seifer was notorious _everywhere_, there was no safe harbor for the man who was being held responsible for SWII.

A loud buzzing pressed her heart into high speed as Seifer hastily scooped up his phone off the dashboard.

Raijan's voice was loud enough for Quistis to pick up both sides of the conversation.

"What?" Seifer asked.

"Were all real hot, ya know?" Raijan's booming voice came through the receiver. Seifer pulled the phone away from his ear.

"So whaddayou mean?" He asked.

"Me and Fuu keeping low, but they have you all over the news and the radio. The reports are saying that police will stop you with deadly force if necessary."

"Damn!"

"We couldn't get to Timber, ya know? Fuu thinks we're bein' followed, I haven't seen nobody but…"

"Yeah," Seifer interrupted, puffing out a breath in frustration. "Look, stay where you are, Fuu's probably right. I'll call you when I find somewhere safe to lay low."

Seifer snapped the phone shut without a farewell. The tic continued to work in his jaw and Quistis could detect the faint line of strain in his face, it made his seem austere, older.

She looked ahead and saw the city of Timber looming ahead in the distance. "Seifer, what…"

"Dammit I don't know, Trepe!" Siefer shouted across to her, pounding his fist on the steering wheel causing the jeep to swerve wildly.

Seifer quickly got the vehicle under control and continued toward their destination.

Quistis grit her teeth and ventured again. "I don't know about you but I would like an actual bed to sleep in, and if I don't get a bath soon we won't need to worry about keeping people away, the smell will do it alone."

The comment evoked a semblance of a smile out of Seifer.

"I'll get us a room at the hotel, and we can figure things out in the morning."

"Damn, Trepe I didn't think I would get laid on the first date."

"Seifer you're disgusting!" Quistis sputtered angrily. "It would look suspicious if I got two rooms for myself! Or would you rather go inside and get killed when they recognize you?" she demanded.

"Just admit it Quistis, you know you want me."

"About as much as abscessed tooth, Almasy. Can you please just drive?"

-o-

She lounged in the bathtub of the cheap hotel and traced her fingers idly across her abdomen. The warmth of the water left her feeling languid and meditative. Quistis had reached Timber in record time, mostly due to Seifer's complete disregard for speed limits.

She had expressed her disapproval, but she had to admit that now, lying in the comforting waters of her bath, she was grateful for Seifer's speed. She closed her eyes and all unbidden, memories surfaced. Memories of the last time she had been in Timber.

Chasing her talented and rebellious former student, the trail had ended here. Furious, she had been; not with Seifer, but with herself. Watching the events spiral out of her control…_then the television station._

His final salute haunted her still, she had chased him down, desperate to return him to the safety of garden only to watch, helpless as he was whisked away by the powerful, mysterious sorceress.

A chill crept up her spine as she remembered the calculating madness in the sorceresses' eyes and the grip that she felt, deepening in her gut, forcing her to be still. The memory of Ultimecia, wearing Edea like a glove was startlingly vibrant in her minds eye. _The cold bottomless eyes, the utterly assured confidence, the dark triumph. _

Silently she traced the scarlet patterns along her arms. From a cursory glance the patterns would only seem to be intricate henna tattoos. But closer observation revealed the designs were actually hair-width scars spiraling up her pale arms. The young woman took pains to keep her arms covered, unwilling to share the secret price of her blue magic. A loud pounding on the door startled her.

"Damn Trepe! What the hell are you doing in there? Writing a dissertation?"

Quistis started violently as the man not far from her thoughts continued to pound on the door. Her breathing came faster as she struggled to pull her self back to the present.

"Hold on, I'm coming out now!" she called out hastily rising from the warm water and wrapping a cloth bathrobe around her still dripping body.

She quickly opened the door to an irritated-looking Seifer. His arms were crossed over his bare chest and he wore nothing except a towel haphazardly tied around his hips.

His figure loomed in the doorway, blocking her exit. She was short of breath as she found herself once again enclosed in a small space with this tall, phenomenally built, golden-haired Adonis who exuded an utterly overpowering sense of masculinity and arrogance.

Quistis felt like her senses were on overload as she blinked several times trying to clear her thoughts. She didn't notice Seifer's ominous silence until she pulled her traitorous eyes from the blond hairs below his navel to meet his gaze.

Her comment died in her throat at the glazed, almost sleepy look in his darkening eyes as they very slowly traveled down her body. Quistis immediately became aware of the thin bathrobe clingging to her wet skin. Painfully uncomfortable, she moved to slip past her alluring former student.

He didn't offer any snide comments, but instead slid his fingers lightly across her rib cage as she passed. A jolt of lightning slid up from the spot, followed immediately by a giddy feeling in her stomach. She hurried forward and sat on the edge of the bed clenching her trembling hands and refusing to look up until she heard the faint click of the door closing.

Quistis prudently waited until she heard the shower began before she undressed. She pulled on her undergarments and buttoned an oversized men's shirt on top. She checked the bag opened on her bed and pulled out the laptop and plugged the charger into the outlet.

While she waited for it to boot up she fished her hairbrush out of the bag. She was glad she had the foresight to carry all her essentials in the jeep. There would have been no way to retrieve them from the apartment that she had rented. She climbed back on the bed and began brushing her damp hair.

Once the computer logged on the network, Quistis set her brush down and rapidly began typing out an email to the headmaster, updating him on the situation. She was working on her third revision when the bathroom door opened. All the military training the Seed had received worked against her as she looked up from her report on instinct.

She wished she hadn't. The handsome Knight was enough to handle when he was dry and clothed. Wet and quite nearly nude was something else altogether. Quistis forced herself to turn back to her report, her suddenly clumsy fingers pecking away stubbornly.

"I guess you _were_ writing your dissertation." Seifer said laconically as he crossed the room.

Quistis focused fiercely at the glaring screen, though she kept seeing hints of her companion in the periphery of her vision. Realizing she had written the same sentence twice, she stopped typing and closed the laptop. By now, Seifer had pulled on a pair of cotton drawstring pants but remained shirtless. He was studying her minutely, a smirk hovering at the corner of his mouth.

"Are you tempted, Quistis?" Seifer asked very softly.


	6. V

_Author's Note: First things first, I don't own anything from FFVIII. I will go on. I will finish this. Sometime this decade. If you like it, please review it! If you don't like it, tell me why! In a review! Please?_

* * *

Pulsar/Heartbeat

* * *

V.

"Are you tempted, Quistis?" Seifer asked very softly. The young woman slowly flushed under his direct gaze. The rain continued to pound against the window, lending the warm, dry room a feeling of sanctuary from the outside world. Seifer allowed his eyes a slow and thorough observation of Garden's most stunning flower.

The first thing he noticed that his former instructor was wearing her glasses. He also noticed she was clad only in an oversized man's shirt with her long luscious legs crossed Indian-style and her hair still dripping wet. Seifer wondered idly if Quistis even realized that she could be posing as a centerfold for Girl Next Door.

Quistis interrupted before he could point this out to her. "Your trial starts next week you know." She informed him as she returned to her report to the headmaster.

"What trial?"

"There's going to be a trial held by a counsel of the three Gardens and the various world leaders to decide the fate of those involved in the Sorceress War."

For a moment Seifer was speechless, as he considered the implications of her revelation. "I'm not going to no goddamn trial!" he scoffed.

"You don't have any choice in the matter, Seifer…if you don't go willingly, you'll be taken by force." Quistis replied, meeting his eyes challengingly.

"Really." He said raising an eyebrow and walking slowly closer toward Quistis' bed. His demeanor became suddenly hostile. "And who is going to be bringing me in…you Quistis?"

Leaning down, he ripped her laptop from her hands and tossed it aside. He slammed one of his hands against the backboard of her bed and loomed over her. "I'd like to see you try, my dear Instructor." He said through grit teeth.

"I'm not your Instructor anymore, Seifer. I'm bringing you back to Garden for your own safety." She said, steadily holding his gaze, affecting a calm, self assured attitude…but Seifer knew the Seed prodigy too well. He knew how quickly her thin veneer of bravado could crumble; he knew right where to aim.

"Save your lies, Quistis. Everything horrible that's happened at Garden is because of me. If I go back my life is forfeit. Your preaching about my safety is the most ridiculous fabrication I've heard come out your mouth. I guarantee that if you weren't so weak-willed you would have done what's necessary yourself instead of waiting for your cronies at Garden take care of me."

Quistis' response was a stinging slap across the face. Seifer silently berated himself for not anticipating _that_ reaction following his artful little speech. He forced himself not to rub his aching cheek.

Quistis' eyes blazed as she came to her feet, her voice shrill as she delivered a blistering reprimand to him. "Have you lost your mind entirely, Almasy? If I wanted you dead I could have just left you in Dollet!" she shouted. "Your face is on the cover of every newspaper and television station in the world. Guardian's Fury! I am trying to help you! Why can't you see that!"

"I don't want your help, Trepe! I never asked for anyone's fucking help! I can take care of myself!"

"How do you expect…" Quistis' retort was cut off by a loud blaring coming from outside.

Seifer turned to look out the window, but was stopped by Quistis grabbing his arm. "Let me check; someone might see you."

The trained mercenary darted to the window and carefully pushed aside the heavy drape to peer outside. Seifer waited impatiently, his body tense and his heart racing. After what seemed like an eternity, his companion finally let go of the drape and faced him.

"Soldiers. A lot of them" she said. "We had better get out of here soon; it looks like they are going to surround the hotel.

Seifer didn't ask who the soldiers were there for. With a muttered oath he pulled his shirt and boots on and grabbed Hyperion while Quistis gathered up her belongings. He went to the door of the room and peered out to see if the hallways were clear. He glanced back at Quistis who was fully dressed and slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Head right!" She instructed. "There's a door leading to the fire escape at the end of the hall."

Deciding that a truce was the best option for the time being, Seifer headed down the hall, while the florescent lights overhead flicked on and off ominously. The blaring outside grew louder as he drew closer to the door. He wrenched it open and headed out into the dark storm raging outside, Quistis following close behind.

The slippery iron steps of the fire escape led down several flights, finally terminating in a dark and narrow alley. Seifer looked around desperately trying to get his bearings as bright blue lights flashed in his peripheral vision. A hand on his elbow made him jump, but it was only Quistis.

Still in the oversized shirt that she had on earlier, but now with cargo pants to cover her lovely legs, she was soaked from the rain. Her shirt clung to her delicate curves making Seifer's mouth go dry. Her hair was plastered to her face and neck and water ran down her body in rivulets, but she seemed indifferent.

"There!" she hissed pointing further down the alley. "It leads to the train station, maybe we can catch one before they think to halt departures." She angled past taking off down the alley, moving so quickly and quietly that Seifer would have lost her if he didn't know where she was going.

He picked his way down the alley, finally emerging in an open area situated right above the railroad tracks. Quistis was ahead of him, and as he watched she swiftly mounted the railing and leaped down, all in one fluid motion.

Not to be outdone, Seifer followed suit, matching her grace in the dismount but stumbling clumsily on the landing.

"Are you alright?" She asked solicitously as she offered a hand to the young man on his knees. He waved her off and gingerly got to his feet.

"Where's the next train?" He asked

"The normally runs every ten minutes…" she said looking around.

Seifer heard a faint whistling in the distance. "I think one's coming now." The two stepped aside and a few minutes later, a train rumbled into the station. It gave off a steaming sound as it slowed and stopped. The doors slid open and Seifer backed into the shadows as a few people stepped off.

When it was clear, he and Quistis quickly boarded the train. After a moment of rummaging around in her bag, she pulled out a card key.

"What's that?" Seifer asked. Quistis tipped her head toward a terminal next to a door and slid the key through. The door slid open.

"Seed has private compartments set aside for its use…we should be safe here for now." She led Seifer down a long hallway to another door on his left which slid open as they approached.

The inside was impressive. It was well-appointed with plush couches and soft bunks for relaxing and resting. There was even a table with several magazines laid on it. Seifer grabbed the newest edition of Weapons Monthly and plopped down on the couch.

"Seed's really have it sweet," he said shaking his head as he flipped through his magazine, looking for the newest gun-blade upgrades. Suddenly the overhead PA came on with a buzzing dial tone.

"ATTENTION PASSENGERS! PLEASE BE ALERT THAT THERE IS A DANGEROUS FUGITIVE IN THE AREA OF TIMBER. PLEASE REMAIN WHERE YOU ARE! ALL CABINS ARE BEING SEARCHED BY TIMBER SOLDIERS…REPEAT ATTENTION PASSENGERS…"

Seifer shot a pained look at his companion as he tossed aside the Weapon's magazine. "What now, genius?"

They both turned as voices spoke from down the hall. "Quickly!" Quistis instructed running to the opposite wall. Rungs were inlaid against it and the agile Seed had begun climbing. "It will take a few more seconds for them to override the lock." Against the ceiling of the cabin was a hatch, which Quistis spun and pushed open.

Seifer followed swinging Hyperion over his shoulder to climb up after his former instructor. It was slightly awkward climbing with one hand, but the mercenary managed, finally joining his companion on the top of the train.

Fortunately for Seifer and Quistis, it was dark enough outside that the soldiers milling around the station didn't notice the fugitive emerging from the top of the train. Imitating his companion, Seifer quietly slid to his belly and covertly watched the Timber forces. The conversation of the footpads was clearly audible.

"Guardian's Fury! This is miserable business! I hope they find that Almasy dog quickly. Its wet and cold and I haven't had supper yet."

Another soldier stifled a yawn. "Quit your complainin' man, I could use the OT, after that fiasco last year with Deling! I may finally have enough to get my girl the ring and fancy dinner I promised last year."

"In that case, here's to the night dragging on! I got a pretty missus at home myself, I wouldn't want to deny you that pleasure!"

Both soldiers laughed uproariously.

Seifer frowned. How had the soldiers found him? The only person who knew he was in Timber was Rai and Fuu. Surely they hadn't sold him out? That though was immediately replaced with a worse one-what if they had been caught? Seifer felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. If anything happened to either one of them, it would be entirely his fault.

Before his break from Garden, Rai and Fuu had been students in excellent standing. They left everything they knew to join him in his single minded campaign for the sorceress. What if they were blamed for their part in it? They were only acting on his orders.

Seifer couldn't help swearing softly, earning him a reproachful look from Quistis. He bit back a rather nasty retort, filing it for later use when there weren't so many soldiers within earshot.

After what seemed like an eternity, more soldiers filed out of the train. One of the red suited captains waved the conductor on and the train slowly picked up speed. As soon as they speed out the station Quistis crawled back to the hatch.

Seifer watched as the careful Seed slid back the covering slightly and peered inside. With a sound of relief, she pushed the opening in and proceeded to climb back down. The wet fugitive quickly followed, thankful to get out of the rain.

As he jumped down from the last rung, he found Quistis frowning as her brows creased in thought.

"Galbadia…" she said, sighing.

"Beg your pardon? That went by a little fast." Seifer said as he removed his soaking wet shirt and began wringing it out.

"What are you doing?" Quistis asked as she stared in mortification at the puddle forming on the undoubtedly expensive carpet.

Seifer looked at the floor and looked back at his dripping wet companion. "We just climbed on top of a train to escape the authorities who have license to use deadly force on me and you're worried about a little water on the carpet?"

She looked like she was about to launch into a pointed lecture on manners, but instead looked at the floor and started to chuckle. "That was a bit asinine, wasn't it?"

Seifer didn't know what asinine meant, but he did know one thing. Quistis' smile was a little bit like the sun coming up in the morning. It gave her face a sweet innocence that was far more compatible with her age then the usual somber expression she wore.

Guardian's Fury she looked just like she did when…

"Seifer?" she asked tipping her head to one side. A haunting picture of a young Quisty slipped away.

"Galbadia is where you want to go next, I assume." Seifer said.

"I suppose you're going to want to argue about it." She replied.

Seifer yawned "Damn right. Just as soon as I get some shut eye."

Quistis looked around. "That's probably a good idea…it's several hours until East Academy. We could take turns on watch."

She frowned down at her clothes. "Stay here. I'll check around and see if I can gather something dry for us to wear. No one is looking for me."

"I don't really care, seeing as I usually sleep in the nude." Seifer said, giving Quistis a suggestive leer as he began to pull at the fastening on his pants.

Quistis fled as Seifer laughed darkly. Making Quistis squirm was so _fun_.


End file.
